Honeymoon Island
by Darling Lee
Summary: Robin and Sanji wash up on Honeymoon Island and when in Rome you must do as romans do, and in Honeymoon Island you do as Honeymooners do. It's a new adventure for Sanji and Robin, a new naughty adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to another naughty creation XD. I support sanjixrobin or zoro x robin so there might be a zoro x robin in the future. Enjoy.**

"Cook san what do you suppose we should do?" said Robin as she looked off at the sunset and the empty sea. The waves were slowly moving and the nice sea breeze was passing through. It blew through Robins hair as she coolly looked on at the sea. The way the sun was sinking into the rosy red orange sky. It was a sight that they were used to but it was still as breath taking each time they saw it.

Sanji took a cigar, lit it and began smoking. He looked off into the distance as well. Sanji had a serious expression but his mind wasn't having the same serious thoughts. He stole a glance at Robins beautiful figure glowing from the sunset as he scratched his head.

-_I can't believe I'm now stuck here on this island with the beautiful Robin chwan!- _ Sanji felt the love fill his entire being. –_What if something happens?! Oh anything can happen here with the beautiful Robin chwan.- _

Robin felt Sanjis gaze on her and turned to meet his gaze. Their eyes met and Robin smiled as Sanji looked at her. She felt comfort and a bit of embarrassment at the way he was looking at her but he was probably just thinking of a way on how to solve the problem they were left in. They were caught in a storm and Robin accidentally managed to slip off of the ship. The crew felt like all was lost but Sanji dove in after her. He caught up to her and they washed ashore to this Island where they were now.

Sanji stared at Robin as she smiled beautifully and felt a rush of desire, no plans or care on how they would return to the ship. All he wanted was to savor this moment with Robin. He slowly stepped towards her and reached out to touch her face. "Robin-chwan…." He said in his breathless deep voice. "You're so beautiful."

Robin smiled. "Thank you Cook san but I think first of all we should go figure out what island this is." She turned and started heading toward the center of the island. "Since it might be awhile before our crew rescues us from this island."

Sanji saw a sign and glanced at it. "Robin chwan what does that sa-?"

Robin froze. "Honeymoon-"

Sanjis eyes widened in disbelief as he read the smaller letters. "A place where romance blooms." He couldn't believe his luck.

Robin looked at Sanji and quickly turned away embarrassed.

-_Cook san and I?!- _ she felt a slight wave of pleasure in her thoughts. –_Well it's not like I haven't wanted to…- _

Sanji on the other hand was full of bliss –_IM GOING TO BE STUCK HERE WITH ROBIN CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE MIGHT EVEN GET MARRIED AND – _Blood spurted out of Sanjis nose.

-_I hope the crew doesn't come back in awhile.- _ they both thought.

They were both stuck on Honeymoon Island, where loved bloomed, couples became one physically and emotionally. It was where romance lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't find it pleasing to be judged on my spelling or grammar but idea. There are many well written stories on this website, and if you dislike it that much you can always write a version for yourself. I encourage it. If my writing is not to your liking feel free to search for another writer that listens to requests. I like no restrictions or nitpicky things to follow when I write or else I would just be writing my essay for English class. Do not bring your human judgment on me. It irks me. **

**-**_Honeymoon Island.- _thought Robin. –_I've read about it. It's an island full of newly wed couples and if you're not a couple or anything then you get thrown off the island.-_

Robin noticed a couple walking by.

"Oh good, we can ask them for a way off the island." Muttered Sanji, knowing that they were going to have to leave eventually so they might as well know the way to. He started walking to the couple, with his hands in his pockets with the cigarette in his mouth.

-_He'll blow our cover!-_

"Oi!" he started waving at the couple "How do you get off of this fricken-"

Robin quickly grabbed his shirt and tugged him back. Sanji seemed surprised at this gesture.

"Sanji." She pouted and looked at him with sweet pleading eyes

-_She used my first name.- _Sanji was so stunned that his cigarette slipped onto the floor. The couple watched them slightly interested. "You're not going to leave me here alone, right? I thought we came here to be together and –" she grabbed his other hand and lead it down to her hips, guiding him to stroke her. "get closer." Said Robin in a sexy voice

"…." Sanji just couldn't believe his luck anymore. He picked up Robin the bridal way.

"!? Cook san!?" she yelped in surprise. Sanji grinned. "You know what this means Robin chwan?" He licked her under her chin gently and made a small hicky. "I won't be letting you go tonight and you'll be screaming my name all night but first-"

He turned toward the couple that was watching. The couple looked at him, intimidated by the passion shining in his eyes. "You guys!"

"Eep!" the girl pointed at herself and the guy. "Y-you mean us?"

"Where's the nearest love hotel?!" Sanji asked with a tone of urgency

"oooooh." The boy pointed toward the center of the island. "There's one pretty close by that away."

"THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Sanji as he sped off toward that direction. The dust covering the couple.

The couple stood there stunned for awhile. The girl then giggled. "Kyaa he looks like he has a lot of stamina."

The boy held both of the girls hands. "I do too." He pouted. The girl laughed and they continued their romantic walk by the side of the beach.

xxxxXXXXXXXxxxx

"This must be it!" exclaimed Sanji excitedly as they stood outside of a big building with hearts all around it, and couples were walking all around with looks of lust and clinging to each other.

Robin had mixed feelings about it. She couldn't exactly say no to Sanji in the middle of this crowd, everyone would suspect they weren't really a couple.

"One room please." Said Sanji as he paid for it.

The salesperson smiled and handed him a key. "Please make lots of young ones, so our future will be bright."

Sanji smiled back and looked at Robin grinning. "Oh the missus and I intend to."

Sanji sped off into the room and kicked the door open. It swung open with a crash, he gently but firmly carried Robin and plopped her onto the bed. He carelessly pushed the door closed with his leg, it had an automatic lock on it.

"Robin chwan you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Said Sanji as he crept on top of her.

"!" Robin watched alert, she had decided not to use her powers unless she absolutely had to, in fear of blowing their cover. Even if they were alone it'd still be risky. She used her hands as a barrier to put space between her Sanji. She blushed as she looked at Sanji. He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"mmm" Robin put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. "Are we going to umm.."

Sanji laid next to her and held her close. "I won't pressure you today Robin chwan. I noticed you probably knew something that I didn't so I figured a nice hotel would be a nice place to discuss things and rest."

-_Not to mention I wanted to sleep with you.- _"Robin chwan I love you."

"…goodnight." She said.

-_Sanji the ladies man in love with one single girl.- _Robin used her power to turn off the light.

-_I wish it could happen….I wish it'd be me.- _


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter yaaaaaay. Somebody asked me for a fairy tail fanfic. Sorry I don't watch fairy tail enough to make a nice fanfic. On the other hand I have been thinking of making a sasuko x Naruto fanfic so kyaaaa. It might not happen but in the future I see a royalty romance so .winx. youll have that to look forward to soon. I have finals and will be busy these two weeks so I'm sorry don't expect updates but I will not be taking month long breaks anymore. Bye bye.**

In the morning Robin woke up to an empty bed, Sanji was nowhere in sight. She yawned and pushed the bed sheets aside. They were a light gentle blue color. The room was dark; Robin felt a sense of calmness in the air. Calmness and love.

Knock Knock.

Robin looked up and saw Sanji standing at the opening of the room with his hand gently knocking on the wall. He was already well dressed with his suit and tie. It almost seemed like yesterdays incident hadn't happened.

"Ah Robin swan good morning." He said with a smile as his eyes met hers.

"Good morning Cook san." She said, trying to maintain her composure. "Where you out doing something?" she asked  
"Ah." He nodded and held up a bag of groceries. It was a bit full. It looked like it was from a supermarket.

_-He went out there alone?- _"Were they not suspicious?" asked Robin surprised at how Sanji strolled around the town on his own. It would be very suspicious in a honey moon place for a man to walk alone.

Sanji headed toward the kitchen with the groceries. "They thought it was very romantic that I wanted to cook food for my wife. I'll have breakfast on the table soon Robin chwaaan." He dashed and went off to cook. Robin smiled to herself slightly and got up to get ready. She felt very happy that right now she had Sanji all to herself. When she was done dressing she headed to the kitchen and watched as Sanji cooked. He always seemed so confident and elegant when he cooked.

"Robin chwan I got you a book on this islands history." Sanji said as he pointed to the book in the table and continued chopping.

It was a thick red book. Robin traced her finger on the books spine and opened it. She began skimming on the pages. The book seemed very interesting and was filled with many myths of the land

. "Thank you very much cook san!" she cheerfully said. She sat there reading the book and sipping tea.

"Oh!" her tea accidentally spilled onto the table when she had attempted to change the page.

Sanji noticed what had happened from the corner of his eye and lunged toward the table with a napkin in his hand. "I got it Robin chwan!"

"!?" Robin had used her power to get another hand to clean it.

"Robin chwan!" Sanji exclaimed. He gently took the napkin away from the hand and kissed it. "Pardon me mademoiselle I'll do it." He then began cleaning up the small spill. Robin blushed a little and the hand disappeared. "It'd be best if you don't use your powers."

"T-thank you cook san."

Sanji smiled. "It's a husbands job to keep his wife happy."

Robins heart began to beat faster. Doki doki doki doki. "R-right."

-_Cook san is just being cook san.- _she hastily reminded herself. Her eyes then fell upon the line that all couples on honeymoon island must be married and must wear the rings at all times(even during naughty shower).

"…" She watched as Sanji served her breakfast and stared at his hand.

-_It doesn't have a ring.-_ she noted as she glanced down and looked at her hand. There was no ring in sight on it. –_ Marriage…hmm I never even considered the possibility. Me? Get married? The poneglyphs are much more important.- _She took a sip of her tea and continued to pretend to read the book as her thoughts explored new possibilities. –_and with cook san..- _she glanced at him, Sanji was eating facing her. He seemed to be focused on his food and how he could improve the flavors. He was muttering things about knew combinations and etc when Robin took her fork with a blueberry and fed it into his mouth.

"?" Sanji froze, now concentrating on Robin.

Robin froze, realizing what she had down.

BOOM! The door leading to the street was broken down. "Where are those liars!? Those who aren't in love cannot stay here!" A man cried out. He was wearing a sort of military uniform and was scanning around searching until his eyes fell upon Robin feeding Sanji.

"?" He looked at them. _–Is this really the right place?- _They seemed lovey to him. Sanji refused to move since this was the first time that Robin had ever fed him. Robin let go of her fork and faced the man with a fierce glare. "Who are you and what are you doing here!? What do you want?!"

"Give me a second. Is this really the right place?" the military man muttered, taking out some documents and quickly looking over them. He was checking if this was the right address while Sanji was crying in the corner.

-_Robin chwan was feeding me! Robin chwaaan! If that man wouldn't have arrived we would have been even more lovey dovey.- _His eyes glittered in hate as he looked at the man.

-_I will make him pay!- _He thought angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was there something you needed?" Robin asked, failing to notice Sanjis disappointment and anger towards the man for interrupting this moment. He was still savoring the blueberry.

He stood up and maintained a fierce glare as he hugged Robin from behind as if to protect her.

"What do you want?" he snarled. The man seemed very intimidated by Sanjis attitude. He took a step back and kept flipping through the document papers. "Uuuuh…eeer-" He panicked.

-_They told me that these were not people in love!-_ The man took a glance at Sanji and Robin. They seemed like a lovey dovey couple. The way Sanji was nibbling on Robins neck and it seemed like she was embarrassed; When the man's sight fell upon their hands.

"You guys are not married?" He said, trying to maintain an official tone.

"!" Robin began feeling nervous.

Sanji simply smirked and drew out a box from his pocket. Robin watched Sanji; she felt very safe with him.

-_No way…is he going to propose to me?! Here!? But if he does- _Robin glanced worriedly at the guard. –_they'll know that we were never really married and they'll kick us out!-_

"We were simply getting our rings fixed and I got a little something special for my wife." He took out the matching rings and gently took Robins hand and slid the ring lovingly into its place. It was a simple yet cute ring. Sanji knew Robin wasn't into diamonds or riches but gestures. In the inside, the ring had the words "together forever" engraved in it. Robin had failed to notice it since Sanji didn't allow her any time to admire it.

"There's no way I'd let someone as wonderful as Robin get away." Said Sanji as he held her hand lovingly and kissed it. Robin noticed the other ring and smiled lovingly as she also slid it into place. Sanji smiled, feeling touched and put one hand on her cheek.

"I love her, forever." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Robins eyes widened in surprise as she felt the way he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissing her intensely. She felt herself melt and close her eyes as she kissed him back with equal intensity.

The man just stood there, trying to get their attention. "Umm….hello?" He tried waving at them and failing. The guard gave a shrug and took out his documents and scribbled onto them

"These people can't be it." He muttered as he approached them. He put away his documents and reached for a pair of tickets.

"Ahem!" he said as he cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to get their attention. Sanji kept kissing Robin.

-_Can't you see we're busy here!- _He thought angrily. Robin eventually turned away blushing slightly.

"Y-yes?" she said as she looked at the guard.

"Honey! Don't look at any other man but me!" said Sanji as he got between them. He shot a glare at the man. The man took a step back, feeling intimidated. "Ummm you have my apologies and these are tickets to our local water park…..you know so you get to see the missus in a bikini. Have them as a token of my apology. " He whispered the last part to Sanji.

Sanjis imagination went wild as he grabbed the tickets and pushed the guard out the door. "Oh thank you thank you! Now don't let the door hit you on your way out." He slammed the door as soon as the man was out.

"? Cook san is something wrong?" asked Robin. She noticed how he seemed excited about something.

"Robin chwan we're going to the water park!"

After all to Sanji it was always a dream come true to see Robin in a bikini.


	5. Chapter 5

He gazed at her with adoring eyes. The way the bikini complimented her figure and how it teased the male imagination so much; it felt like she was practically a goddess in that outfit. Suddenly Sanji snapped out of his trance and looked around suspiciously to check if there were any other guys checking out his beautiful bride. He caught a few and glared at them as he casually put his orange sleeveless hoodie on her.

"eh?" Robin looked at him puzzled as he zipped it up. The hoodie did little to hide her beautiful legs but Sanji felt it was at least something. "Don't you think it's a bit too zipped up tight, Cook san-" she said as her hand reached for the zipper to zip it down but was stopped when her hand touched the zipper. Sanji had put his hand over hers. He looked at her with a confident expression and said "Call me honey, my darling wife."

Robin blushed and put her hand down, still a bit confused as to why he would want her covered like that.

-_I'm sure there's nothing wrong with me.- _thought Robin, suddenly self-conscious about herself. Sanji then held her hand tightly and glared at all the other guys looking at her (their wives were super angry)

They had lots of fun in the water park, going down the tallest slides together and floating around on the inner tubes enjoying drinks. They laughed together and spent the whole day together.

The bright sun was starting to set as Robin finally got out of the pool with the help of Sanji. He looked at the way the water glimmered on her.

-_She's all mine.- _He thought –_Well for now….until we have to go back.- _He felt sad about the thought of returning and not having Robin all to himself. She'd see Franky, Zoro and Luffy; Usopp didn't count but Sanji couldn't stand the thought of another man being so close to Robin. He took out a cigarette and began smoking. He took in a breath and let it out as he coolly looked away towards the sunset as Robin was drying herself with a towel.

A drop of water fell on Robin nose as she was bending down drying her legs.

"?" She looked up at the sky and saw grey clouds. "Umm Cook san." She said as she lightly tapped Sanjis shoulder, worried that it might start raining.

"What is it?" said Sanji ,still lost in thought. "It's honey."

More drops of water started falling and Sanji failed to notice. Robin grabbed his hand and began running.

"R-robin chwan?" exclaimed Sanji as he ran with her.

"Honey it's raining qnd we didn't bring an umbrella!" she said as she kept running.

-_Or extra clothes- _thought Sanji as he admired the way the water glistened onto her neck, her thighs,.

-_This isn't good.-_ he was getting slightly excited._ –I should get her some clothes, what if someone else is watching? – _He looked around jealously and noticed a clothing store. He then began leading her towards the store.

"W-where are we going?" exclaimed Robin surprised that Sanji took the lead. Sanji picked her up and carried her princess style and dashed toward the store.

"I'm going to get my wife some clothes." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into a clothing store, slightly wet from the rain. It was a cute boutique store that had mens and womens clothes. Robin looked around at the several outfits.

"Pick out anything you want honey." He said smiling as he also began looking around. In the end Robin picked out a purple top and a sortof skirt. She was glancing at the shoes when suddenly

-bump-

She felt someone hug her leg and looked down to see a little boy. He was hugging her leg and crying.

"Onee san Onee san the monsters are gonna get me!" he cried as he hugged her leg tightly. It was a little boy like five years old with black hair. She pet his head and smiled.

"Calm down calm down, there is no monsters here. It's okay." She reassured him as she picked him up and hugged him, carrying him.

"Where's your mother?" Robin asked him as she looked around and saw nobody.

-_Whys everyone always gone at night?- _she wondered as she put him down and led him around, holding his hand, searching.

"Where did you last see her?" she asked and looked towards the direction toward where the little boy pointed. It was dark there and outside.

Robin decided it would be best to ask Sanji. She went around looking for Sanji.

"Cook-sa" she paused and blushed. It would be more natural to call him honey or by his name.

"H-honey?" she asked as she looked around, leading the little boy by the hand.

She finally caught sight of him, he was in a suit and looked very nice. He grinned happily as he saw her.

"You look grea-" he froze and looked down, barely noticing how she was holding someone elses hand.

"Robin chwan who is this?" he said with a slight growl.

Robin picked up the little boy, who was still crying. He snuggled his face against her breasts. "He lost his mom." She simply said. Sanji had his mouth wide open, shocked at the little boy touching his Robin chwan.

He grabbed the boy from her arms and carried him angrily, and seeked information on him. They discovered nothing and were made to keep him until his parents were found since the little boy was only fond of Robin. They were now stuck on honeymoon island with a child to care for.


	7. Chapter 7

"Say ahhh." Said Robin smiling amused as the boy sat on her lap at the table while Sanji was cooking. The little boy cheerfully opened up his mouth and let Robin spoon feed him some egg omelet. Sanji came out of the kitchen holding a pan and glared at the little boy; his apron read kiss the cook.

"Oi oi! Robin chwan I'm your husband! Feed me not the brat!"

Robin looked up at her outraged 'husband' and smiled amused as she picked up another piece with her chopsticks. She held up a piece of the omelet and smiled sweetly.

"Darling say ahhh."

The little boy watched the two adults confused. Sanji literally seemed like he could die happily right now. He opened his mouth and happily let Robin feed him. He then kissed her cheek and happily went back to cooking.

-_Grrrr when is that brat going back to his parents! Why do we hafta keep him here with us! This is Honeymoon Island not care for small brat's island. This is almost as equivalent as being back in the ship!- _

He grumbled and pouted as he kept cooking breakfast. Once he was done he went to sit down with Robin and the boy. He looked at them jealousy, the little boy looked a lot like he were really Robins son. Sanji felt extremely jealous of how she let him nap on her legs and they bathed together and napped together. It seems his parent's whereabouts were unknown and they had been together for a few days. He was sure that the crew would come for them any day now and he wanted to spend these last few days with Robin like if it was their last time alone together.

"Robin chwan." He said as he bit into his toast and looked at her wiping the boys mouth with a napkin.

"Hm?" she asked as she glanced at him.

"Wouldn't you like to spend time together alone today? With me?" he asked casually. The little boy put on a pouty face and clung onto Robin. "I keep her!" he said and glared at Sanji. Sanji flicked the boys forehead and growled. "Look here you brat Robin chwan is mine! I'm her husband! See this!" he held out his hand and showed off the ring, he then took Robins hand and showed her ring. "Mine! We're together and our love cannot be destroyed."

The boy sulked and held both of Robins hands, pushing away Sanjis hand. " I will grow stronger and older so I can marry you and protect you."

Robin smiled sweetly and kissed the little boys cheek causing him to blush.

-_How adorable.- _Robin thought.

"Okay, if you grow up big and strong." She said

Sanji clenched his fists –_As soon as we leave here I'm marrying Robin for real and I'm getting rid of that brat as soon as I can.- _

Knock knock

There was a knock on the door. Robin looked at Sanji who seemed angry at the thought of another person interrupting their love nest.

"Sanjiiiii kun! Oi oi Robin! We're here for you!"

Robins eyes widened it was Luffys voice.


	8. Chapter 8

"Luffy?!"she exclaimed as she opened the door quickly. There at the door was Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Zoro.

"Hey! We were searching for you guys everywhere." Exclaimed a cheerful Luffy. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the food.

"Peh trust the dumb love cook to get lost." Muttered Zoro as he coolly leaned against the wall.

"Ooooo breakfast!" Luffy exclaimed as he reached for the plate of food. "Sanjis food is always the best." He cheerfully said

"No!" a fork blocked luffys hand. Luffy looked up and saw the kid.

"Who's this?" he asked.

Nami gasped as she looked back and forth from Robin to Sanji. "He isn't! But you guys didn't know each other…! No way!"

"Is this kid yours!?" asked Usopp.

Robin blushed and glanced at Sanji and the kid.

"Is that what it looks like?" she asked.

Usopp and Nami nodded.

"It does It does!" they exclaimed. Sanji hugged Robin from behind and looked at them annoyed.

"Well it's exactly what it looks like!" Robin chwan and I are married and happy here together. We've started a family and Robin chwan is pregnant with my child." He said as he put his hands over her tummy.

"Cook san!" she exclaimed.

"Heh." Laughed Zoro. "If that were true then why is she still acting like you're an acquaintance instead of a husband?"

Sanji wacked Zoro with a pan.

"Shut up stupid swordsman! You don't know anything about love! Robin chwan and I have already gotten close and personal!"

His eyes glittered with determination.

-_Maybe not that way but it's still! Someday soon!-_

Nami was holding the little boy. "Awwww he's such a cutie. So how'd you guys end up with him?"

Robin told Nami about how they found him.

"Do you think he washed up here like you guys did to?" said Usopp.

Robin and Nami looked at Usopp surprised.

"B but is that really possible?" asked Robin

"Well maybe or maybe he's really just the son of some busy parents."

"Well this is honeymoon island." Said Robin.

"Honeymoon Island!?" the crew exclaimed.

"No wonder they weren't so welcoming." Said Nami.

"A lame island." Said Zoro.

"Where's the honey?" said Luffy

"There is no honey!" said Nami and Usopp.

"I would never bring a kid to our honeymoon Robin." Said Sanji.

Robin looked at Sanji and smiled sweetly.

"Oh cook san." She said sweetly.

Sanjis eyes lit up. "Robin chwan-"

"We don't have any children." She said flatly. An arrow pierced Sanjis heart as he froze.

-_She's right. We don't have any kids but still. We can make some!- _His eyes shone with fiery determination.

They all looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking.

-_Pervert.- _they thought.

"Well there's not much to do here now. We got to get out of here now before the marines notice us."

"Oooor ooor," said Sanji "We can dress half of our crew as women and pretend they are couples and stay here until we find the boys parents."

"There's no way." Said Zoro.

Sanji took out some wigs and grinned evilly. "Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

"I am GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled an angry Zoro as he shook his fist at Sanji. Zoro was wearing a wig and a dress that did a very poor job in hiding his masculinity.

"Now now that's not how a girl should act idiot swordsman oh excuse me, I mean miss idiot swordsman." Said Sanji calmly as he lit up and began smoking a cigarette. He took one glance at Zoro and immediately burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I ALWAYS NEW YOU'D END UP LIKE THIS STUPID SWORDSMAN!"

Zoro glared at Sanji.

"Couldn't I have just pretended to be Robins husband or namis or something!?" he exclaimed outraged. "We're not staying! We're leaving! You could just leave the brat there!"

Usopp looked at zoro with a disgusted face. "I'm definitely going to pretend to be namis husband." He said as he raised his hand and pointed at Nami. Namis eyes widened. "Ehhh?! Ehhhh!? I should at least get to choose! Luffy should be my husband or maybe Zoro can pair up with Robin and Sanji with me."

Sanjis eyes lit up. "A chance with Nami chwan? Lets do it!" He said in excitement as he had his hands clasped together.

All of a sudden the atmosphere got cold. Even Zoro who was normally tough seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere. It came from Robin who wasn't even smiling.

"Okay." She said in a quiet voice.

"Erk." Said Sanji in a panicked tone, barely realizing what he had just done.

-_No no no no no no no! I let my womanizing habits get the better of me! Nononononononono! Now Robin Chwans angry!-_

"umm errr…" stuttered Sanji, trying to fix it. " but I'm already with Robin so we should keep it that way.."

Robin stood up and hugged Zoros arm. "Please be my husband partner while we're on this island, Zoro san." She smiled at him slightly.

He took off the uncomfortable clothes and resumed to his normal clothes with a happy and relieved expression. "Usopp you play the girl."

"Whaaaat?! Me?!" He took the wig and dress, stunned.

"Well if I do say so myself I am quite the master of disguise. As a matter of a fact I've-"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Said Zoro with a yawn.

"So that leaves Sanji with me." Said Nami as she hugged Sanjis arm. "Oh but if you require me to do any public display of affection, I'll charge you." She said with a sneaky smile.

Zoro looked at Robin. "Well hopefully we won't have any troubles like that." He gave her a light kiss.

Robin blushed slightly at the feeling of his rough kiss. "Ah um…yes." She said as she looked at the floor blushing.

Sanji cracked as he watched them.

They sort of seemed perfect for each other. ….was she maybe unfit for him? Robin was about his height and zoro was a bit taller than Robin so he seemed more masculine. He looked at them jealously and then looked back at Nami. Perhaps they were meant for different people.

-_Guess he really was too much of a womanizer to ever only love me.- _thought a disappointed and sad Robin. She looked up at Zoro and said "Well then we'll get our own room right? Luffy and Usopp you get your own room too. Nami would you like to stay with the ki-"

"No!"

"hm?" Robin watched as the little boy went to her and hugged her legs. "I'm going with you."

"Oh well that's okay right Zoro san?" she said as she glanced at him a bit timidly.

"Sure take the brat with us but here you call me Darling or honeycakes or whatever people call themselves when they're in love."

"Oh! And just what will you call me then hm? Dar~ling?" she said, teasing him as she picked up and carried the child.

Zoro blushed slightly and pushed her toward the wall.

"I'll call you my wife and my woman, my true treasure."


End file.
